Ciertas rutinas
by Petit Nash
Summary: Porque enfrentarse al día a día cuesta más que cualquier conquista... Espero reviews!
1. Minutos al día

**N.A. **Hola, hola! Este fanfic es especial para **Pise7en**, que quería una historia nueva, que tuvo la idea principal... Ojala te guste... Ojala les guste a todos, como siempre espero todos sus comentarios.

**Ciertas rutinas**

**1- Minutos al día**

No lo llamaban rutina ni lo consideraban como tal, porque no implicaba algo constante, de cada día y sin embargo también era eso, también era algo del día a día... Era así de claro y así de complejo, tal vez porque ellos eran también claros y complejos al mismo tiempo, difusos en un mundo que no se acostumbraba del todo a las excentricidades.

Tenían un horario y una especie de rutina para el trabajo, ciertos días exactos de descanso y ciertos momentos de paz, que se podían romper tan pronto como un caso llegaba al escritorio de JJ o de Hotch, cualquier día y a cualquier hora sin previo aviso... Y entonces todo eso se descomponía y nada era rutinario y había que volverlo a organizar para ver si podía funcionar

El viaje nunca era igual, el caso nunca era igual, el trabajo nunca era igual, por más que pareciera que así era, por más que cada vez trabajaban hasta tarde, hacían un perfil, se cansaban y terminaban atrapando a alguien a quien no siempre les gustaba atrapar, por más que cada vez todos quedaban con algún mal sabor de boca, nunca se trataba de lo mismo, solía ser diferente.

Tal ves después de ese primer mes cualquiera hubiera encontrado cierto sentido rutinario o común a lo que sucedía, pero la cosa era más complicada, más allá de lo prohibido o lo correcto, más allá de lo cotidiano o de lo inesperado, su relación parecía transgredir todas esas definiciones comunes. Ellos mismos podían transgredir las definiciones como ya habían transgredido las reglas que se suponía todos debían respetar y que al parecer todos habían pasado por alto por ellos.

Entre tanto trabajo, ir y venir, casos, noches en vela y mil cosas más parecía que el tiempo que podían pasar realmente juntos era reducido, en realidad si lo era, por eso quería sacarle el mayor provecho a cada oportunidad que tenían... Los días de descanso, las noches libres, los pocos momentos de descanso eran buenos para estar juntos, por más que fuera poco era mejor que nada.

Emily y Hotch habían decidido estar juntos y punto... Estaban luchando con todo para lograrlo, contra el tiempo, el trabajo, las circunstancias; sabían perfectamente lo frágil que podía ser un plan, lo rápido que podía cancelarse, lo contadas que eran sus citas... Sólo se necesitaba una llamada para que todo se viniera abajo. También había que restar el tiempo que Hotch tenía que pasar con Jack, o las salidas del equipo en general, o cuando Rossi invitaba a Hotch por un trago, o cuando JJ y García querían hacer planes con Emily... Al final cada semana podían verse solos cuando mucho dos veces.

No es que eso los hiciera felices, pero no se quejaban... Podían darse el lujo de compartir un momento en paz en cada viaje de regreso de cualquier ciudad, cruzar una mirada y estar seguros de que seguían sintiendo lo mismo que siempre por el otro... eso daba seguridad para seguir.

Emily hizo cuentas al llegar de un caso... Era viernes, necesitaba descansar, pero la cuenta la mantenía intranquila... Esa semana había sido muy pesada, habían enfrentado dos casos pesados en dos lados opuestos del país, eso los había destrozado, por eso Hotch y ella no habían salido esa semana, no habían tenido tiempo de salir ni de hacer planes siquiera para hacerlo en algún momento... para colmo ese fin de semana Hotch iba a pasarlo con Jack, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al entender eso. Odiaba tener tantas cosas en contra de su relación.

Salió de la UAC con la sensación de no haber dormido en meses, de no haber descansado en años y de tener demasiadas preocupaciones aun pendiente... Normalmente Hotch tenía el poder de hacer que olvidará eso, pero también Hotch estaba muy ocupado y cansado como para hacerla sentir mejor justo en ese momento, necesitaban descansar ambos, aunque eso incluyera pasar más tiempo separados del que querían.

Se despidió del resto del equipo. Se detuvo en el camino a casa para comprar algo de comer, había estado fuera tantos días que seguramente no tenía nada. Estaba de mal humor para colmo, muchas veces tomó el teléfono para llamar a Hotch y muchas veces se detuvo antes de marcar, no quería que él pasará el fin de semana con su hijo sintiéndose culpable por no haber salido con ella.

Habían salido juntos por... estaban cumpliendo un mes de salir juntos justo esa noche, como plus compró un bote de helado para mantener en paz esa sensación de cansancio y depresión por pasar tantos días sola. Fastidiaba creer que la rutina iba a hacerles la mala jugada de mantenerlos separados... Aunque con tantas cosas en el trabajo y las sorpresas de al vida le pareció una tontería creer que había algo rutinario en su relación.

Casa vacía, silencio... esas cosas que antes eran comunes ya no le gustaban, como tampoco encontrar la contestadora sin mensajes. Ya no era solitaria, ya no era como antes, tenía a Hotch, o al menos normalmente, apoyándola y acompañándola moralmente, aunque no fuera presencialmente... Realmente estaba divagando mucho alrededor de esas cosas y no era el mejor momento, estaba cansada.

Finalmente, como el reloj marcaba poco más de la once y no tenía algo mejor en mente y era evidente que no podía dormir todavía, llamó a Hotch... Espero algunos segundos antes de oír su voz

-Hola, Em- y ella sonrió al escucharlo

-Hola, Aarón- dijo ella- sólo quería... saber como estas, escucharte, ha sido una semana larga realmente-

-Y pesada- completó él- apenas voy saliendo de la oficina-

-Pensé que habías salido hace una hora cuando salimos nosotros-

-Iba a hacerlo, pero quedaron unas cosas a resolver en el último minuto y...-

-Y como siempre te quedaste más tarde que todos- completó ella resignada- sí, conozco esa historia-

Le pareció escuchar risa al otro lado de la línea y sonrió, eso podía mejorarle la noche, imaginar la sonrisa de Hotch le gustaba, la derretía... Una sonrisa, aunque fuera sólo mental como en ese momento o parte de un buen recuerdo, tenía el poder de mejorar las cosas. Sonrió en silencio

-¿Tienes planes, Em?-

-¿Para mañana?- se extrañó ella- pues no, pero sabes que tú sí-

-No he olvidado eso... – comentó él a punto de reír, le gustaba como Emily podía recordar toda su agenda sin que fuera necesario- decía para esta noche-

-Quedan como 40 minutos para que acabe el día, ¿te parece que puedo tener planes?- dijo ella sarcástica

-Me parece que ahora si- contestó- sé que vas a hacer los últimos diez minutos del día-

-¿En serio? ¿y qué haré?-

-Vas a celebrar lo poco que nos queda de aniversario de un mes conmigo- dijo él- así que espérame preciosa, no tardo en llegar-

-Ok... No tardes. Te espero, Aarón-

Y dejando el teléfono a un lado, sonrió... Iba a tener diez minutos esa semana, vaya romance tan intrincado llevaban... sólo diez minutos en esa semana, sí... estaba bien con eso. Miró la puerta expectante, iba a empezar la siguiente semana esa madrugada, acumulando más tiempo para estar juntos.


	2. Esas cosas

**N.A. **Hola, va la continuación... Pise7en ahora podras leer su primera escena juntos, jajaja... Sí, sé que este capítulo quedo más corto, pero me repongo con el siguiente. Saludos. Y sigo esperando comentarios :D

**2- Esas cosas**

Había cosas que amaba por sobre todo, cosas que sólo ella comprendía y que tenían que ver únicamente con él y ella, cosas misteriosas que no podían entender otras personas y que a primera vista no parecían motivos de felicidad, cosas que amar... Porque en realidad parecían cosas cotidianas...

Esas cosas...

Las miradas secretas... Ese momento en que sus manos se chocaban y se entrelazaban aunque ninguno lo tenía planeado... La sonrisa que causaba oír el nombre del otro... Esa necesidad de buscar la mirada del otro cuando algo estaba tenso... Recordar llamarse por teléfono cuando llevaban un rato sin verse (podían ser dos días o una hora y media)... Pero sobre todo, esa seguridad de que, como aquella noche, a penas ella abría la puerta sabiendo que era él antes de cualquier palabra iban a encontrarse con un beso...

Y esa noche, a pesar de que era tardisímo y ambos estaban cansados y tenían demasiadas cosas encima exactamente eso fue lo que obtuvieron; ella llevaba un rato esperándolo, contando minutos, por lo mismo sonrió esperanzada al escuchar la puerta, quedaba tan poco del día y sin embargo, para ellos era suficiente... Al abrir la puerta se miraron por menos de medio segundo, con mismas sonrisas en el rostro, antes de acortar el espacio y besarse... Así, simplemente se besaron, intensamente, como si lo llevaran esperando mucho tiempo, como si, como justamente pasaba, hubieran tenido demasiadas cosas impidiendo que lo hicieran antes.

Durante un momento el único sonido era el de sus labios encontrándose repetidamente, el de su respiración extenuada, el que producían sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro... En medio del silencio el único ruido existente eran ellos dos juntos... Luego, tras unos minutos, uno de ellos, daba igual quien, atinó a sonreír por el encuentro entre ellos... y el otro secundo esa sonrisa.

-Te extrañe-

-Lo sé... También yo a ti-

Y significaba que de verdad les había hecho falta el otro, más de lo imaginable, aunque se hubieran visto unas horas en el trabajo, no era lo mismo, nunca era lo mismo, siempre hacía falta tener espacio para ellos... Como esa noche, como ese encuentro, como esas cosas que no se decían pero que estaban sobreentendidas en medio de su silencio... Como ese beso que cruzaban al verse apenas y que los desconectaba del mundo exterior por momentos.

-¿Te quedas esta noche?- preguntó ella en voz baja

-Por supuesto... vamos adentro- contestó él en ese mismo tono bajo, casi secreto entre ellos

No se habían movido de la puerta hasta ese momento, así eran a veces los encuentros, sobre todo cuando el anhelo de verse había sido mucho por días, como esa noche... A veces no alcanzaban a dar dos pasos antes de caer rendidos en brazos del otro, pero así eran las cosas, al menos las cosas entre ellos que sólo ellos entendían.

Sin decir más palabras caminaron dentro de la mano, y fueron perdiéndose en la sensación de estar juntos, aunque casi fuera medianoche, aunque hubieran trabajado juntos toda la semana... El primer beso se retomó, las primeras caricias... No eran capaces de otra cosa más que de perderse en el otro, deleitándose con la más mínima respiración y aprisionando sus labios con más urgencia cada vez...

Y sencillamente, se perdieron en el otro, separándose de todo lo demás... Sin necesidad de más palabras, hablando mediante el contacto de sus lenguas en la boca del otro... Luego de sus manos sobre la piel del otro, tras burlar hábilmente los primeros botones de la ropa para acercarse más al otro... Y todo eso, increíblemente, resultaba casi normal... No necesitaban ni respirar mientras estaban juntos.

Juntos... Tan juntos... Que era necesario que la ropa, que el aire, que cualquier cosa dejará de interponerse entre el contacto de sus cuerpos... Tras unos minutos de esa necesidad, de esa intensidad, tomaron un respiro sólo para mirarse, para acomodar las cosas nuevamente entre ellos, para saber que deseaba el otro... pero el mero contacto de sus ojos, el movimiento lento de la meno de él sobre la cintura de ella basto para que la pasión volviera a fluir con esa intensidad.

-Te quiero- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, antes de abrazarse con todo su cuerpo a él y perderse en el placer

-También te quiero, Em- contestó él incapaz de soltarla y absorto por completo en hacerla suya...

No volvieron a pensar un solo momento en el mundo exterior hasta muy entrada la madrugada y sonrieron... Sabían que todavía tenían tanto que arreglar, tanto que comprender, con lo que pelear... pero era el principio de estar juntos... Perfectamente juntos.


	3. Planes y no planes

**3- Planes y no planes**

Algunos fines de semana, de los pocos que tenían libres, y a su vez de los pocos que Emily no despertaba con Hotch, Rossi invitaba a salir a Emily, en el último mes lo hacía para compensar que Hotch estaba con Jack y ella se quedaba sola. Ese domingo fue uno de esos días, sin previo aviso Rossi decidió a buscarla esa mañana; era muy temprano así que Emily se despertó con el sonido de la puerta y no parecía encantada de encontrarse con él

-Vamos, apresúrate- dijo Rossi entrando sin invitación al lugar- voy a invitarte a desayunar; supongo que cuando no trabajas acostumbras desayunar también ¿no?-

-Dave, no es que no me encante verte, pero es muy temprano ¿no?- refunfuñó Emily cerrando la puerta tras él- después de todo el trabajo que tuvimos en las últimas semanas esperaba no tener que salir de la cama hasta las diez-

-Bueno, te hice levantarte antes, ¿qué son 3 horas? Anda apresúrate, quiero desayunar pronto, vamos lejos y si no llegamos antes de 8:30 cancelan mi reservación-

-Esta bien, dame 30 minutos y estamos fuera-

-Te doy 20- dijo él viéndola desaparecer- mientras prepararé café y husmearé por aquí-

Emily desapareció de la sala aun poco convencida, adentrándose directamente al baño, las visitas de Rossi la tomaban por sorpresa siempre, no era la primera vez que aparecía así en un fin de semana libre con planes que ella desconocía, pero realmente nunca sabía si aparecería de nuevo, a que hora o para que; mientras el agua caliente cubría su cuerpo sonrió, al menos esa salida, así como las dos anteriores, servía para que no se quedará extrañando a Hotch.

Mientras Rossi había preparado café y se entretenía mirando todo, tomaba un libro al azar, lo hojeaba, movía algo, apartaba la vista y buscaba que hubiera algo nuevo desde su última incursión en casa de Emily, sonó el teléfono y fue él quien contestó. El identificador de llamadas señalaba el número de Hotch.

-Hola, Aarón- contestó

-¿Dave?- se escuchó la confusión de Hotch- ¿qué haces ahí?-

-Quitándole a Emily un rato de su domingo- contestó riendo- no te preocupes, estoy cuidándola por ti -

-Ah... Que buen detalle- contestó Hotch algo incrédulo- supongo que te cancelaron algún plan o algo así-

-Que gran amigo, inmediatamente sospechando lo peor- se quejó Rossi pero luego cambió el tono- en realidad tuve una mala cita ayer y quería hacer algo divertido hoy y no hay algo tan divertido como quitarle el tiempo a Emily desde temprano, eso tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie- escuchó un tipo de gruñido al otro lado de la línea- no te preocupes Aarón, todo esta en orden, por cierto, ¿ya hablaste con Jack?-

-Hablaré con él en un rato, ayer no tuve tiempo-

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya vas a decirle, poco más de un mes y medio después de que empezaste a salir con Emily, pero esta bien, ¿a que hora lo llevas de nuevo con Haley?-

-Cinco y media, ¿por?-

-Para regresarte a tu mujer a esa hora-

-Pues... Gracias, dile que llamé y déjale saludos de mi parte-

-De acuerdo, diviértete con Jack-

Colgó el teléfono sonriente, como quien ha hecho algo muy bueno o por lo menos una genial broma, casi dos minutos después bajo Emily, terminaba de ponerse un arete pero aparte de eso estaba totalmente arreglada. Rossi le dio una taza de café.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó

-Aarón- contestó él quitándole importancia- te dejo saludos... Bien, bien, tan sólo 18 minutos para estar lista, eso debe ser un record, todas las mujeres deberían ser como tú-

Dejaron las tazas de café y salieron aun riendo... La mañana se fue rápido, igual que el resto del día, Rossi había hecho una reserva para el desayuno en un elegante restauran de los que sólo él podía pagar, donde tardaron largo rato en salir, luego caminaron un rato, de ahí al cine, a charlar, por un café, comida... Parecía que Rossi había planificado todo el día y de ese planes ninguno incluía el regreso a casa. El reloj marcaba más de las cinco cuando él finalmente anunció que era momento de volver a casa.

Pese a que había sido un día excelente, Emily necesitaba un descanso, mucho trabajo y la tarde anterior con JJ y García no la había dejado descansar, sentía que sólo quería regresar a casa, tirarse en la cama, escuchar música y no pensar en nada.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Hotch?- preguntó Rossi a medio camino

-Bien... A parte de que casi no tenemos tiempo para salir, vernos o cosas así, todo esta maravillosamente bien- dijo ella

-No suena tan bien-

-No, de verdad estamos bien, sólo que estas últimas semanas el trabajo se ha acumulado y no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos- aclaró Emily- juró que si no fuera porque Strauss ya ha aceptado que estemos juntos, pensaría que manda más trabajo para molestarnos... Ha sido algo duro-

-Veras que todo mejora, Emily-

-Espero que tengas razón, porque creo que tengo derecho a pasar más de un par de horas a la semana con mi novio-

-Estoy seguro de que así será-

-¿Y por qué tan seguro?- preguntó ella con sospecha

-Ya lo verás-

Al llegar a casa de Emily estaba Hotch esperando afuera, recargado contra su auto y mirando el camino en espera; Emily miró a Rossi y entendió un poco lo que había querido decir, él siempre sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, iba un paso adelante. Bajaron del auto y Emily casi al instante se abrazó a Hotch, Rossi llegó un segundo después junto a ellos.

-Bueno Aarón, te entrego a esta señorita sana y salva- comentó con una sonrisa

-Gracias, Dave-

-Es toda tuya el resto de la tarde, los veo mañana-

-Adiós, Dave, gracias por todo-

La pareja entró sin mirar atrás, mientras Rossi los miraba sonriendo al verlos juntos. Emily caminaba bajo el brazo protector de Hotch, estaba contenta de verlo, especialmente porque no lo esperaba, porque creía que tenían pocas posibilidades esos días.

-Aarón, dime que tú no tienes miles de planes par hoy- soltó de pronto- amo verte y hacer cosas contigo, pero estoy exhausta hoy... Demasiadas ocupaciones, demasiados planes, demasiado todo-

-Imagínate si no fuera fin de semana... No te preocupes Em, también necesito un descanso, el único plan para hoy es pasar el resto de la tarde tranquilamente juntos- dijo él para calmarla

-Me gusta, especialmente por al parte de juntos-

Se quedaron descansando en el sofá de Emily, mirando una película a ratos, besándose, tomando una copa de vino (la misma copa) y pensando en lo feliz y cómodo que era estar juntos, con tan pocas oportunidades que tenían cada vez que estaba así era especial. Se preguntaba a ratos cuando iban a volver a tener esa tranquilidad, si esa semana de trabajo se los permitiría, si pasarían días o semanas antes de tomarse otra tarde libre juntos... Pero luego volvían a besarse, a abrazarse... y volvían a olvidar el mundo afuera, porque ese no tener planes o rutinas los hacía desearse más.


	4. Pruebas y victorias

N.A. Bueno, este es el último capítulo de la historia, espero mucho que lo hayan disfrutado (especialmente _Pise7en),_ gracias por sus reviews!

**4- Pruebas y victorias**

Emily entró en la oficina de Hotch cuando ya era muy tarde, había terminado el millonésimo archivo y no tenía deseos de seguir trabajando, Strauss le había hecho el día muy pesado con tanto trabajo, tantas preguntas, todo eso de evaluar como trabajaba muy de cerca le fastidiaba, pero desde que salía con Hotch no tenía opción, al parecer era poco profesional que él reportara como era su trabajo, aunque todos sabían que él podía separar lo profesional de lo personal.

Hotch levantó la mirada en cuanto la vio entrar, había sido un día largo también para él, pero al menos no había tenido a Strauss mirando sobre su hombro cada dos minutos, evidentemente Emily había tenido el día mucho más difícil... Sin decir nada se sentó en la silla frente a él y cerró los ojos, estaba agotada, no sólo por la cantidad de trabajo, también era la tensión acumulada.

-Dime que te falta poco- fue lo único que dijo

-Casi termino- contestó él

-¿Cuántos archivos?-

-Este es el último, lo prometo-

Emily recargó su cabeza en el escritorio, sin decir nada, sólo esperando que él terminara todo el trabajo y pudieran salir de ahí... No estaba dormida, tenía aun mucha tensión en el cuerpo como para ello, sólo se sentía exhausta, la noche anterior habían vuelto de un caso, habían descansado apenas y esa mañana Strauss le había informado que evaluaría su trabajo para ver si la relación no afectaba nada... Vaya tontería. Había acumulado demasiada tensión por culpa de eso.

Hotch terminó de firmar el último papel y la miro, no dijo nada, sabía que ella esperaba, era raro, se estaban adaptando todavía a todo eso, estar juntos, trabajar juntos, las miradas interrogantes de Strauss todo el tiempo... el equipo aligeraba a veces las cosas, pero no siempre alcanzaba; estaban muy bien juntos, pero aun se adaptaban a que todo el mundo tuviera algo que decir al respecto de su relación, y eso que ya habían pasado algo más de dos meses y medio.

Emily en todos los aspectos era brillante con eso, manejaba las situaciones del trabajo mejor que nunca, sabía que era lo mejor; estaba siempre ahí para apoyarlo en todo lo posible; era la novia ideal, siempre adorable y divertida; había logrado encontrar un modo de nivelar su relación, después de mucho tiempo de no tener planes concretos o tiempo; había logrado conquistar a Jack, apenas dos semanas antes habían salido juntos y había sido un éxito; además se controlaba ante Strauss, quien definitivamente no era su persona favorita... Todas esas cosas perfectas también debían cansar, él estaba seguro.

-Estoy listo, preciosa- anunció al fin

-Gracias al cielo, no habría podido resistir mucho aquí- dijo ella al fin levantando la cabeza del escritorio y mirándolo

-Vamos a casa, ha sido un mal día- dijo él dándole la mano al salir

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- contestó ella mientras dejaban la oficina

-¿Te dijo algo Strauss?-

-No, en realidad no- contestó y dio un bostezo- de hecho creo que todo salió muy bien, pero todo lo preguntaba, todo lo revisaba, todo el tiempo estaba ahí... como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que mirar sobre mi hombro con su mirada evaluadora-

-Sólo quiere asegurarse, Em-

-Pero exagera- volvió ella al ataque recordando todo lo malo del día

-Es un asunto complicado... De verdad quiere asegurarse de que todo funciona-

-Pero todo el mundo sabe que funciona- el malhumor amenazaba con volver

-Lo sé, lo sé, amor pero... no es tan simple-

-Pensé que Rossi la había convencido de que todo estaba bien- se quejó ella

-Ni él es tan convincente... – dijo él intentando hacerla sonreír- sólo quiere asegurarse de que todo este en orden, tampoco creo que este ensañada con nosotros; sé que es detestable a veces, pero sólo será una etapa transitoria-

-Eso espero, o terminaré matándola y eso no le conviene a nadie-

Hotch sonrió, Emily solía tener esa clase de ocurrencias, era parte de su humor a veces no tan dulce, él estaba acostumbrado a eso, hasta eso le gustaba de ella... pero sabía por experiencia que no cualquiera podía acostumbrarse al carácter explosivo, retador e independiente de Emily, era eso lo que podía causarle problemas con Strauss, y era eso con lo que tenía más cuidado.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Emily apenas hablaban, durante el viaje ella finalmente se había calmado y descansado sobre el hombro de Hotch, se mantuvieron en un silencio compartido en espera de que toda la adrenalina acumulada en el cuerpo de Emily terminara de desaparecer, se liberara la tensión y ella finalmente cayera rendida... No debía tardar, Hotch medía cuidadosamente el tiempo mientras cenaban.

-¿Quieres que cancele la salida de mañana con Jack?- preguntó él tras verla pestañear cansadamente por cuarta vez

-No- contestó ella al instante- estoy bien, sólo fue uno de esos días, no canceles, no soportaría además desilusionar a un niño al que le prometí una salida-

-¿Segura?-

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Eres sencillamente adorable, Emily-

-Y tú eres encantador, pero me temo que estoy muy cansada hasta para los halagos- bostezó e intento sonreírle

Finalmente había sucedido... ni ella era inmune al cansancio que causaba el estrés... Era hora de dormir... Era mejor para ambos, tal vez al día siguiente podrían despertar mejor, sentirse con ánimos...

Pasaba de la una de la mañana, aunque no tenía ni una hora que habían logrado conciliar el sueño ambos, cuando el teléfono sonó insistentemente; inmediatamente Hotch alargo la mano para contestar, no quería que nada perturbara el sueño de Emily... Al otro lado lo sorprendió Rossi.

-Hola, Hotch- saludó Rossi como si fuera natural llamar a esa hora

-¿Qué sucede, Dave?-

-Estoy aprovechando de mis poderes y mi capacidad de tener conexiones... Pon el altavoz y despierta a Emily-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tú despiértala-

-Ha sido un día especialmente largo, dime que pasa, no quiero despertarla sí no urge o es algo bueno- confesó Hotch mirando a Emily aun dormida junto a él

-Despiértala, Aarón- contestó Rossi- te prometo que valdrá la pena-

Él suspiró, se acercó a Emily y con cuidado la despertó, ella lo miro confundida, miro el teléfono y apenas articuló un gemido para avisar que estaba despierta. Hotch puso el altavoz del teléfono.

-Listo, Dave-

-Hola, Emily- dijo Rossi- lamentó despertarte-

-Es la una de la mañana...- se quejó Emily recargándose en Hotch

-Lo sé, sucede que estoy fuera... Ya sabes, nada como una noche de tragos, con gente importante...-

-Dave...- advirtió Hotch al ver que Emily empezaba a tamborilear los dedos sobre su pierna con cierta impaciencia

-Ah sí... Bueno, salí por unos tragos con gente importante del trabajo, saben que tengo contactos importantes, jefes, cosas así... así que estuvimos conversando de muchísimas cosas esta noche... no sólo cosas divertidas, que es lo que solemos hacer... – Rossi empezaba a divagar

-Dave, ve al punto- dijo Hotch mirando a Emily

-De acuerdo, ya iba a eso- dijo Rossi al otro lado de la línea, era evidente que los tragos lo habían hecho más parlanchín- salí con los jefes, más arriba de Strauss, por eso tengo noticias-

-¡Dave!- la paciencia de Emily se había acabado, tenía sueño y no pudo evitar gritarle

-Lo lograron- dijo él al fin- los jefes hablaron con Strauss y creen sinceramente que su relación que no afecta el trabajo-

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron Hotch y Emily a la vez

-De verdad, así que ya lo saben, ya pueden dormir tranquilos, tienen un año antes de que Strauss vuelva a evaluar la situación... Ahora sí, voy por otro trago y ustedes dos descansen. Buenas noches-

-Gracias, Dave-

Dejando el teléfono a un lado, Hotch abrazó a Emily... Respiró finalmente aliviado... Ella se acomodo en su pecho sonriendo abiertamente...

-Ganamos- susurró él abrazándola más fuerte

-Ganamos- susurró ella cerrando lentamente los ojos y conciente de que durante esa noche, y de ese momento en adelante, él ya no iba a soltarla.

**FIN**


End file.
